It's Not a Bird, It's Not a Plane, It's Super Wonder Ladies
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: On their way to a big Christmas bash with the whole gang, Kara and her mentor, Diana, are waylaid to some crime fighting and then spend some quality time bonding over ice cream. Kara & Diana. Supercat


Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Wonder Woman.

Author's Notes: Combined prompts for the Super Santa Femslash holiday fanwork exchange for StoriesByReese

Prompts: Diana/Kara: "Does Christmas come with ice cream?" and Diana/Kara: "Does Christmas come with ice cream?"

It's Not a Bird, It's Not a Plane, It's Super Wonder Ladies

"So like I was saying. It's gonna be this big thing Cat's hosting. She was hesitant but we've been dating for a few years now so I figured it was time she-and I-put together the Christmas party instead of trekking to Midvale again, especially since Carter's with her this year," Kara spoke a mile a minute as she always has, but Diana cuts in.

"Her son, yes?"

"Yeah. And Alex and Lucy are gonna be there. Of course my adoptive mom, Eliza. I'm not sure if the boys are coming, Winn and James. They might have other obligations for once. But it's gonna be so great, Diana! An honest to Rao proper Americanized Christmas!" Kara turned her head as they flew to grin at her friend and mentor. They had just come back from training on a private island in the Mediterranean to avoid any odd stares or curiousness at the two women not in full superhero garb.

"It sounds lovely, Kara," Diana replied. "In all my years, I cannot say I have been to a big, proper Christmas. I have always spent the day in the office doing unsanctioned overtime, or keeping an eye on the planet's miscreants."

"Oh, I see..." Kara trialed off, a tinge of remorse in her voice. Maybe she was selfish to take the day off from superhero duties and spend it with her family.

"Kara," Diana's hand reached out to rest on her shoulder. "It is alright to cherish and love family. Do not feel less a person by spending the day with your family. I am sure your cousin does the same, no?"

"Yeah...he usually spends it with Lois lately. Sometimes he comes to Midvale but he feels a bit an outcast ever since my sister called him out on abandoning me with the Danvers, but I persuade Lois to drag him out every other year or so," Kara's lips lifted into a slight smile at the memory. "Wait. Do you hear something?" she asked, halting her flight.

Diana followed suit. "Indeed. Seems someone has gotten a little out of hand with their festive spirit. Or perhaps in spite of it," she mused as she double checked they both were in their suits, as per Diana's rule to avoid any issues when flying.

"Wanna go kick some butt together?" Kara grinned. Diana nodded and they swooped down into the heart of Coney Island, where they were met with a group of dark clad youths cowering from a man far too big to be a simple human. Perhaps a humanoid, but definitely alien and definitely a problem.

One of the youths whispered "Supergirl!" as another whispered "Wonder Woman!" in awe under their breaths.

As per usual they tried diplomacy and talking with the alien but he wanted nothing to do with a pair of prissy girls playing at hero. So they kicked his butt as per usual and he ran away but aside from Barry Allen, the Flash, no one is faster than a Kryptonian hell bent on protecting the citizens of the entire Earth. Diana held back as Kara sped toward the male alien, ensuring that his intended victims were okay and planning on heading home to their families soon, preferably by being picked up. It was Christmas after all, she reminded them.

When Kara returned, the knocked out alien hanging limply from one of her arms, Diana spoke, "Shall we drop him off at the local D.E.O.?"

"I'm not sure where it is, do you know?" Diana nodded and they headed out. Once the alien was checked in, and the ladies were profusely thanked, Kara decided to drag Diana to an ice cream bar nearby.

"Thankfully, they're open year round. Most icecream places up here close during winter, but they are connected to a bowling alley so they tend to stay open," Kara explained as they neared the establishment.

Diana smirked to herself. "Are we getting ice cream before joining your family because you cannot wait a few minutes flight?"

"Hey, he was a tough cookie, I need like ten thousand calories a day and this won't even put a dent in it. I'l still have enough for the delicious foods Cat, Eliza and even Lucy bring!" Kara defended herself, pouting.

"Alright, alright," Diana held her hands up conceding the fight.

Walking inside the building was weird but necessary as they didn't have a outside window accessible this time of year, or perhaps ever, Kara thought as she xrayed the place quickly. Being open on a holiday Monday was odd too but perhaps they got business from families all the same like the movie theaters do, or from other religious faith. They weren't that busy at the time so the fuss that occurred was mostly due to the employees earning time and a half.

"Gifford's?" Diana queried as they approached the ice cream vendor.

"Yup! they make the best s'more's ice cream I've ever tasted," Kara said, nearly bouncing in hr boots at the prospect of enjoying a three scoop that wouldn't melt outside.

"Should I try that one?" Diana asked.

"Nah, you can have a bite of mine, take a look at the menu. They may even give you a sample," Kara was like a kid in a candy store. Forever young and forever old.

"Moose tracks?" Diana's face scrunched up at the name as Kara giggled.

"Would you like a sample, ma'am-Wonder Woman!" the young girl manning the ice cream parlor gasped, dropping the canister of M&Ms she was holding.

"Hello," Diana greeted the girl. "May I try the Caramel Cookie Crunch?"

"Su...sure!" she exclaimed, shaking reaching for the sample spoon and opening the ice cream to scoop up some . "Here," she smiled widely.

"What's your name?" Kara asked instead of placing her own order.

"Ka...Kayla."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kayla. This is delicious, Supergirl," Diana said. Kara attempted to wink at her friend.

"May I have three scoops of s'mores ice cream in a sugar cone please?" Kara asked. Kayla nodded excitedly and went about the task. "Thank you, Kayla," Kara said as she took a nice lick of her dessert.

"Have you decided, miss Wonder Woman?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, let us go with the Maine Dear Tracks, please. Two scoops in a regular cone please," she smiled as she ordered, Kayla happily fulfilling the request.

Kara was about to reach into her secret pocket to pay but Kayla shook her head. "No, no please. It's on the house. Well out of my paycheck but I want to for meeting my idols. Thanks for stopping in!" she said.

Once the ladies were outside they flew to a nearby rooftop and sat to enjoy their ice cream in relative peace.

"Does Christmas usually come with ice cream?" Diana asked after trying a bit of Kara's s'mores variety.

"No..." Kara sounded contemplative. "But it can now!" she grinned at Diana.

"Ice cream is the best gift you could have given me today, Kara Zor-El. Thank you," Diana leaned over and kissed Kara's cheek. "Aside from your companionship," she added.

Kara flushed involuntarily and nodded hastily. "I'm glad to have a great mentor in you, Diana," she replied. "And soon, Christmas with my family!"

–

So yeah, I combined prompts again. Heheh. Sorry. It was either two small fics or one big happy fun one and I figured this would be great.

Chapter 2

"Mom, when is Kara getting here?"

"Soon, Carter."

"I think they got waylaid in New York," Alex piped in, looking up from her phone.

"Oh?" Carter came over to sit beside Alex and peer at her phone. "Cool, she and Wonder Woman teamed up!"

Lucy glanced over Carter's head at Alex, worried about the very conspicuous nature of Kara bringing a friend with her today. Having already figured out Kara's secret, there was little they could do to prevent his figuring out Diana's and Lucy was unsure where she should stand. She definitely made the fast decision to text and warn Kara before they arrived that Carter had seen the video of them in New York, but knowing Kara she would play it too casually and give herself away. As she always does. Lucy grinned at the thought then sent a Merry Christmas greeting to her sister and probable brother-in-law. Some day. Maybe. At this point it seemed Cat and Kara would marry sooner. Hell even her and Alex may marry sooner than Lois and Clark.

"What's so amusing, Lucy?"

"Oh, nothing, Doctor Danvers," Lucy replied shaking her head. "Just thinking of how ridiculous the years my sister and Clark have been together and yet they've not tied the knot. Could it be some old fashion Kryptonian tradition Clark is trying to uphold?" she asked looking at Alex curiously.

"Good question. But nothing comes to mind immediately. Perhaps Kara would know," Alex said.

"I still can't believe Clark is Superman!" Carter exclaimed. "He's just so...disarming and dorky and clumsy!" he chuckled into his hand.

"And it works perfectly for his disguise, hm?" Cat said as she came to sit on the opposite couch with Eliza. Carter nodded enthusiastically.

"Jeez, how waylaid did she get?"

"Carter, don't be impatient," Cat chastised with a light smile. "Would you like to open _one_ present while waiting?"

Carter bit his lip as he contemplated the idea then half heartedly shrugged and nodded.

"Go on, then. I'll let you know which is fine," Cat prompted. She had a feeling Kara would be arriving soon enough anyways. "He already opened his stocking gifts," she explained to the other women.

Carter was working on finding batteries for his new paperjamz guitar when Kara knocked and entered with Diana in tow. "We're here!" she called out as they shed their jackets and moved to the living room.

"Who?" Carter asked absentmindedly as he dug in the box of batteries for some not dead ones, tossing the other sin the nearby trashcan. When he looked up, his mouth gaped. "Wo-"

"Diana!" Kara chimed in. "H-her name is Diana. Diana this is Carter, Carter, Diana, my uh art friend," Kara explained, grin too wide to be anything but suspicious.

Lucy caught her head in her hands, shaking it lightly. "Jesus, Danvers..." Eliza and Alex stifled laughs.

Carter's face turned wry as he eyed the two women. "Ohkay. Suuure. Hi, Diana. It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our home," he greeted, ever the polite young teen.

"The pleasure is mine, Carter. Thank you for having me. You as well, Cat," Diana said, following Kara to sit by her side on Cat's couch. Carter plopped back in between Alex and Lucy with his guitar and began to play it.

"This is so cool, mom, thanks!" he exclaimed.

"You let him open a present early?" Kara whispered in Cat's ear.

"He was getting restless waiting for you," Cat said.

"Hehe. We stopped for ice cream," she explained.

"Gifford's, yes?"

"Yeah..."

Cat smiled fondly at Kara. Whenever they visit the East Coast they have to stop at a Gifford's so it was no surprise she had to bring her mentor to an establishment to experience their world famous recipes.

"I'm gonna hand out the gifts, okay?" Carter declared after setting his guitar behind the couch and looking for the Santa hat. "Kara did you have any kinda gift giving celebration, tradition on Krypton?"

"Well...I suppose the most similar would be the Nova Cycle Celebration. Kind of an end of the year tradition, it's to celebrate the rebirth of Rao and Krypton. Legal issues must be resolved by end of day, the religious guild can grant absolution of sin to any citizen yet to be sentenced and a fresh start is upon us. Mother was quite apt at getting her duties completed by mid day to come home and celebrate with father and I. We sometimes exchanged gifts, most certainly discussed the years accomplishments, but it wasn't like the spirit of Christmas," Kara explained, slowly at first then gaining momentum as she recalled the specifics and grew more comfortable talking about her past. Carter full of questions was the motivating factor for Kara to push her boundaries of her emotional control so she could share more for his sake.

As Carter made a trek to his mother's couch with some gifts for the ladies in hand he glanced briefly between his mother and Kara worriedly. Kara's lips downturned, wondering what he had noticed or was thinking. Turning quickly, he grabbed the last few gifts and plopped them in front of Alex before checking the branches of the tree for hidden gifts.

"Alright, they're all handed out!" he declared.

Everyone opened their gifts, one at a time, sharing what they got and from whom, expressing their gratitude as they went. Diana appreciated the sneaky blade Alex and Lucy had developed for her with a matching thigh holster Eliza pitched in to complement her suit. Kara's brain inadvertently tracked which gift was given to and from whom and her head pivoted quickly when Cat relaxed, done with her gifts. Carter was still going through his, the adults content with their few gifts between fellow adults.

"Oh Rao, Cat I totally forgot to get you a present!" Kara exclaimed, hands over her mouth in shock. "I was looking all over for the perfect gift and kept coming up short and moving along and I forgot to remember to keep looking after so many failures! I'm so sorry, Cat," Kara sighed as she stared down at her pants, trying desperately not to cry in front of the group.

"Kara..." Cat tried to get Kara's attention, then spoke quieter, "Darling..." Kara looked up, baby blues wet with held back tears. "A great Christmas doesn't have to come with a huge price tag attached. You are enough. Just being here with me is all I could ever want. You've stuck it out with my crazy ass longer than I ever expected you too, longer than any man I've ever dated. No gift on Earth can compare to the gift Rao gave me when you arrived in my life," Cat said.

Kara gulped down the lump in her throat and nodded, face morphing a few times before it broke out into a watery smile and she leaned her forehead against Cat's. She always knew just what to say to placate Kara, to set her at ease. And hearing Rao's name from Cat's lips was ethereal. "Thank you, Cat. Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Kara Zor-El," Cat replied.


End file.
